


Desire

by NeverEverFaceTheDark



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, crosspost, if Homura had simply switched places with Madoka at the end of Rebellion, short fanfic, ultimate madoka in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEverFaceTheDark/pseuds/NeverEverFaceTheDark
Summary: She felt weary. She was and was not and yet she still could not shake the weariness. There was no rest in any form or dimension. She was always fighting, always winning, always carrying the souls of the lost home. It wasn’t torment. Neither was it happiness. That knowledge alone made all of it worth it. She was made for this. She had made herself for this. It was only right.





	Desire

She felt weary. She was and was not and yet she still could not shake the weariness. There was no rest in any form or dimension. She was always fighting, always winning, always carrying the souls of the lost home. It wasn’t torment. Neither was it happiness. That knowledge alone made all of it worth it. She was made for this. She had made herself for this. It was only right.

“Homura-chan.”

Homura turned slowly to find Madoka stood across from her in a black dress, black ribbons in her long floating hair. It was a colour that Homura had never expected to see on her. A slight frown creased Madoka’s forehead.

“You stole my powers,” Madoka stated.

Homura felt her knees buckle. Something had gone terribly wrong. Madoka was supposed to be living out her human life with her family and friends. She was supposed to have been saved.

Madoka stepped closer across the multicoloured plane and all that ran through Homura’s head was ‘How?’.

How had she failed again?

She had nothing left to sacrifice.

Madoka kneeled in front of her and sighed.

“Did you really think I would never remember?”

Homura just stared at her, a maw of hopelessness opening within her mind. Madoka tilted her head and the movement made the one earring in her left ear glint pinkish. It was in the shape of a heart.

“You and all that you have done left too great an absence.” Madoka said. The corners of her mouth pulled up into a smile that Homura could not read. She was blind. She knew everything but the creature before her that was Madoka.

“You look beautiful in white.”

A hand gently touched Homura’s cheek.

“I made another wish. I decided to be selfish this time, like you’ve always wanted.”

Madoka was so different, and yet so familiar. So powerful. And so close. So real. Her skin soft and warm and her eyes dancing in private amusement.

“It was painful not knowing I had lost so much. But now, I will have everything I want.”

Homura felt a shiver run down her spine and an icy hand clamp around her heart.

“Did I…” she croaked.

“Oh, don’t worry!” Madoka trilled. “You taking over for me allowed me to become this. To attain what is necessary for happiness.”

Homura looked at Madoka. She saw not the chaos of a Witch, or the fragile strength of a Magical Girl, nor the glory of her Goddess form. Wrapped in darkness, Madoka radiated a devilish, sultry certainty that was at odds with any version she had ever known.

She had caused this? Instead of finally bringing Madoka happiness, she had driven her to…

“I- I’m sor- ”

Madoka kissed her.

Full on the lips, her hands buried in Homura’s hair.

Homura froze, eyes wide.

Madoka pulled back with a big smile. “Our first time. Finally.”

Homura could only look at her, mouth tingling.

“If you are the pure goddess…I suppose I am a demon, come to corrupt you with desire.”

Madoka giggled. A real Madoka giggle.

The sound loosened Homura’s frozen tongue. “A…demon? W-what about your life? You look so- How? Your friends, family? ” She blubbered.

The slight frown returned for a moment. “Homura-chan, I chose this. You have to learn that from now on, I am in charge of my own happiness. And yours. That’s my job now.”

Madoka bumped their foreheads together.

“Will you let me make you happy, Homura-chan?” She asked, eyes shining.


End file.
